crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bride of the Dungeon of Defright
Bride of the Dungeon of Defright is the third level in the Inca Village. Walkthrough The first room contains four Pumps. Jump on any Pump, and the section of flooring in front of it will rise by a certain amount, then slowly start to sink again. Your job is to create a series of steps tall enough to reach the ledges on each side, and jump up them before they sink down too far to be useful. You need to get up to the right ledge first (to the right when you're standing on the buttons, facing the rising floor sections). From left to right, I'll number the buttons 1, 2, 3, and 4. When you jump on the buttons, tap the X button lightly, to keep your jumps short, giving you slightly more time to work with. Jump on button 3 six times, then button 4 six times. Run to button 2 and jump on it three times, then button 1 twice. Immediately jump on top of pillar 1, and jump up to the far, highest pillar, and from there to the edge of the high ledge. If you want a little bit more height, stand on the edge of the pillar and do a triple jump instead. Pull up to the ledge and grab the Gold Key up there, then return to the ground. Repeat this process, but reversed left to right (i.e. Press button 2 six times, then 1 six times, then 3 three times, then 4 twice, then jump up). Run up to the Cage to open it, freeing the Gobbo inside. Head through the door to the next challenge. Here, there are several arrows painted on the floor, and a Bomb Crate and a Gobbo trapped in a glass box. You must stomp on the arrows on the floor to form a path from the Bomb Crate to the Gobbo. Each time an arrow is pointing correctly at the next arrow in the sequence, the Bomb Crate will automatically move. The arrows turn counter-clockwise one quarter turn for each stomp. Remember that you're on a time limit, so get to work right away. Head through the door that opens when you're done. This room is the most annoying, in our opinion. The Smash Box will float away from you whenever you approach it, and keep floating away as long as you're giving chase. Keep it on the run, and cut across the corners of the room as you chase it to close the distance. You must successfully jump on top of it to stop it, then stomp it open to get the Gold Key. Use the Gold Key on the Lock along the wall near the fire to free the Gobbo. Next, in the foggy room, approach the Gobbo's glass box to begin the challenge. TNT Barrels will fall randomly from the sky. You must catch three of them and toss them at the box to free the Gobbo. Watch for the dark shadows on the ground underneath the falling TNT Barrels, and use those as markers for Croc to catch them. He needs only to be standing underneath one as it falls to catch it. Press Square to throw each TNT Barrel at the glass box. The fifth challenge takes place over a Lava Pit. Jump to the nearest island, then onto the floating moving platform. It will fly in whatever direction Croc faces while standing on it. You must hover to and jump on a series of Pumps that appear on various columns around the room. Each time that you step on a Pump, the final platform that you need to reach the Gobbo will rise up. You have a limited amount of time to reach each Pump, however, or the whole system resets. Quickly turn around and jump back to your moving platform after each Pump to see where the next one is, and head there as directly as possible. At the end, jump to the square platform, and from there to the waiting Gobbo. To play it safe, we suggest floating around to the far side of the first Pump before jumping to it, because the next Pump appears on the platform directly out from this one, and if you have to circle around the first pillar on the moving platform, you might not reach it in time. The rest are easy to get to in time. When you've collected the Gobbo, enter the nearby doors to finish. Video Images Trivia *The title of this level is a reference to the level found in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, "Dungeon of Defright". Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Inca village Category:Croc 2 Category:Castle Levels Category:Volcanic Levels